1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet attaching instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to an instrument for attaching a belt or tape, etc. to sheet products such as clothes, bags, and covers directly or via a buckle, a magnet catch, a belt adjuster, a clasp, a tape stopper, a code stopper, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Clothes, bags, covers and the like have been manufactured mainly from woven clothes and synthetic-resin sheets etc. In these sheet products, a buckle, a magnet catch or the like is attached for opening and closing a lid thereof, and a belt, a tape or the like is attached as a grip for carrying.
For instance, in order to close a flap for shutting an opening of a bag, a plug of a buckle is attached to a tip end of the flap and a socket into which the plug is inserted to be held therein is attached to a front surface of the bag.
To realize such attachment, an arrangement has been employed in which a socket body or a plug body is arranged on a front surface of a sheet and a fixing member is arranged on a back surface of the sheet, such that the fixing member fixes the socket body or the plug body to the sheet (See, Document 1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,355, FIGS. 1 and 3).
In the structure shown in FIG. 1 of the Document 1, four projections are provided integrally on the fixing member to protrude therefrom and four engaging holes are formed on the socket to be engaged with the four projections.
In order for the socket to be fixed on the sheet, the fixing member is arranged on the back surface of the sheet, each of the projections penetrates the sheet to protrude from the front surface of the sheet, and the four projections that have protruded from the front surface of the sheet are fitted into the four engaging holes of the socket.
In the structure shown in FIG. 3 of the Document 1, three projections are provided integrally on the socket in a protruding manner and four engaging holes are formed on the fixing member to be engaged with the projections. Each of the projections includes a shaft protruding from the socket and a holding portion extending in a predetermined direction from the shaft. Each of the engaging holes includes: an insertion groove into which each projection is inserted; and an engagement groove formed in a predetermined direction from the insertion groove so as to be engaged with each projection.
In order for the socket to be fixed on the sheet, the socket is arranged on the front surface of the sheet, each of the projections penetrates the sheet to protrude from the back surface of the sheet, and the projections that have protruded from the back surface of the sheet are respectively inserted into three of the insertion grooves of the fixing member. Thereafter, the fixing member is slid. Consequently, the three projections are held by the three engagement holes.